Talk:Hedoth
Good job on your new Xenos. Just remember the danger of going overboard and creating Super-Xenos. We both remember how that turned out last time. Supahbadmarine 19:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hedoths without vehicles or Titans to accompany them are easily taken down by even a squad of Guardsmen. It is the Hedoth's technology that make them strong. Heh, i should write that in the article. TardirProductions 21:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) They seem a bit over powered. I suggest decressing their power a bit. I must addmit they are cool though. Imposter101 18:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I have given them weaknesses, but because of their incredible technology and resources they are kind of overpowered, but because of their "peaceful" quest in the Galaxy, they are trying to use as little resources in battle as possible, but they always use their Reaver-sized titans, but despite this they have lost several battles, but mostly when the defenders had a Warlord Titan. TardirProductions 22:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) So, have you chosen your "The Badass" for the Hedoth? Supahbadmarine 00:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Kind of, their infantry isn't as badass as their vehicles, but in every battle the Hedoth uses mostly vehicles anyways. They are not entirely badass, they are more like Badass Tech Geeks. TardirProductions 01:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I was not asking what was Badass about them or if they were Badass. When you have your own faction on this scale you are allowed to have one character that is considered The Badass. That being the one character in the faction by which all their other heroes are measured. An Example would be Abaddon the Despoiler for Chaos. Simply put it is your force's poster boy. Supahbadmarine 02:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) If it is that you meant then yes. TardirProductions 03:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I need some clarification on something Tardir. On this talk page you have said that the Hedoth are a mostly peacable race correct? Not to mention according to their history they seem to have helped some of the galaxy's other races. However, in your introductory paragragh you described them as a threat to the galaxy, and in your society section you described them as like the Tau but more warlike. I am having some trouble understanding the disposition of this race. Could you please clarify a bit? Supahbadmarine 18:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The explanation for that is that the Neuropa clan, wich is the science guys, are the ones that have most control of the Hedoth operations in the Galaxy, and they helped the Eldar and Humans to see the results of them putting things on nearby planets. And yes, i know that the Old Ones created the Eldar, but the Hedoth had contact with them too. TardirProductions 21:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Still, what is their objective in our galaxy? Supahbadmarine 21:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) They seek to get keener armour and better weaponry for their Infantry. Then why don't they develope them on their own. Supahbadmarine 22:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) They tried, but they couldn't develop any Infantry armour that was light and strong enough. And also they were unable to develop guns that fired at a long range, fairly rapid and was easy to carry around. TardirProductions 22:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Even with their technology? So basically they are using the Milky way Galaxy as a testing ground for their military might. Is that about right? Supahbadmarine 22:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a few questions. If these guys are advanced enough to travel between galaxys then what could they hope to learn from the Imperium? Next, do they have contact with the Hedoth from outside the Milky Way, or do the Hedoth that are currently colonizing this galaxy operate unsupervised. Finally, are these guys as advanced as the Necrons? Supahbadmarine 23:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) 1:Their technology is most concentrated on making Titans, and it is little concentrated on Infantry. 2:Yes, they are kinda using the Milky Way as a Military Testing ground, but also for studying of the newer sentient species. 3:They are stufying how they act in this galactic war, and also some military secrets, since Neuropeans are master hackers. 4:The Hedar clan is watching over the colonization, so yes, they do have Hedoth contacts outside the Milky Way. 5:Yes, the Hedoth is more advanced than the Necrons, since the Hedoth civilization have conquered and adapted many kinds of different technologies since before the creation of the Necrons. I hope this cleared it up for you. TardirProductions 23:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes you have cleared things up nicely. Supahbadmarine 00:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) If you have any more questions then i will try to clear them up as good as i can. TardirProductions 00:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Could i pit my Reliunium Greatguards against a few of these? like, 1 little titan and some tanks? Legionaire22 16:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If it is Some Tanks then it will be the Crawler Pattern Laser Tank together with a Defendor Class Titan, at the size of a Warhound, equiped with a Laser Katana and a Homing Missile Launcher. Regards, TardirProductions 18:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Its finished. Its Called the Grand Conflict. Hope you dont mind my guys winning, although very decisivly Legionaire22 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course i don't mind. The Hedoth is a very strong species and wins most of their battles anyways. Regards, TardirProductions 14:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I gott say; having themcome to the Solar system nd leaving bits there, while not exactly canon-hostile, it doesn't very canon-friendly either. Jochannon 15:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) They went there before Humanity even had developed space craft. The Milky Way is seen as a huge experiment to them, and they think that they brought evelution to these races, even though they only played the part about fast spacecraft and titans. Regards, TardirProductions 21:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How about an alliance with No More Empires? Your servant, Gobba42 03:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Extra-Galactic Xenos are against the rules. This is NCF. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:14, December 9, 2013 (UTC)